This invention relates to nucleic acid and amino acid sequences of seven Ras proteins and to the use of these sequences in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disorders associated with cell proliferation, in particular, cancer and immune disorders.
Guanine nucleotide-binding proteins (GTP-binding proteins, or G proteins) participate in a wide range of regulatory functions including metabolism, growth, differentiation, signal transduction, cytoskeletal organization, and intracellular vesicle transport and secretion. These proteins control a diverse sets of regulatory pathways in response to hormones, growth factors, neuromodulators, or other signaling molecules. When these molecules bind to transmembrane receptors, signals are propagated to effector molecules by intracellular signal transducing proteins. Many of these signal transducing proteins are members of GTP-binding proteins.
Low molecular weight (LMW) GTP-binding proteins are small proteins which consist of single polypeptides of 21-30 kDa. These proteins regulate cell growth, cell cycle control, protein secretion, and intracellular vesicle interaction. In particular, the LMW GTP-binding proteins activate cellular proteins by transducing mitogenic signals involved in various cell functions in response to extracellular signals from receptors (Tavitian, A. (1995) C. R. Seances Soc. Biol. Fil. 189:7-12). During this process, the hydrolysis of GTP acts as an energy source as well as an on-off switch for the GTPase activity of the LMW GTP-binding proteins.
The LMW GTP-binding proteins can be classified into at least five subfamilies: Ras, Rho, Ran, Rab, and ADP-ribosylation factor. Despite their sequence variations, all five subfamilies share common conserved structural features. Four sequence regions, termed motifs I-IV, are conserved in the LMW GTP-binding proteins. Motif I is the most variable and has the signature, GXXXXGK. The lysine residue is essential in interacting with the xcex2- and xcex3-phosphates of GTP. Motif II, III, and IV are highly conserved, with DTAGQE, NKXD, and EXSAX as their respective signatures. These motifs regulate the binding of xcex3-phosphate, GTP, and the guanine base of GTP, respectively. Most of the membrane-bound LMW GTP-binding proteins generally require a carboxy terminal isoprenyl group for membrane association and biological activity. The isoprenyl group is added posttranslationally by a mechanism which recognizes a terminal cysteine residue alone or a terminal cysteine-aliphatic amino acid-aliphatic amino acid-any amino acid (CAAX) motif. Additional membrane-binding energy is often provided by either internal palmitoylation or a carboxy terminal cluster of basic amino acids. The LMW GTP-binding proteins also have a variable effector region, located between motifs I and II, which is characterized as the interaction site for guanine nucleotide exchange factors (GEFs) or GTPase-activating proteins (GAPs). GEFs induce the release of GDP from the active form of the G protein, whereas GAPs interact with the inactive form by stimulating the GTPase activity of the G protein.
The Ras subfamily already indicated supra are essential in transducing signals from receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) to a series of serine/threonine kinases which control cell growth and differentiation. Activated Ras genes were initially found in human cancers and subsequent studies confirmed that Ras function is critical in the determination of whether cells continue to grow or become terminally differentiated. Stimulation of cell surface receptors activates Ras which, in turn, activates cytoplasmic kinases. The kinases translocate to the nucleus and activate key transcription factors that control gene expression and protein synthesis. (Barbacid, M. (1987)Ann. Rev Biochem. 56:779-827, Treisman, R. (1994) Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 4:96-98.) Mutant Ras proteins, which bind but can not hydrolyze GTP, are permanently activated, and cause continuous cell proliferation or cancer. TC2 1, a Ras-like protein, is found to be highly expressed in a human teratocarcinoma cell line. (Drivas, G. T. et al. (1990) Mol. Cell. Biol. 10: 1793-1798.) Rin and Rit are characterized as membrane-blinding, Ras-like proteins without the lipid-binding CAAX motif and carboxy terminal cysteine. (Lee, C.-H. J. et al. (1996) J. Neurosci. 16: 6784-6794.) Further, Rin is shown to localize in neurons and have calcium-dependant calmodulin-binding activity.
The other members of the LMW GTP-binding proteins have roles in signal transduction that vary with the function of the activated genes and the locations of the GTP-binding proteins that initiate the activity. The Rho GTP-binding proteins control signal transduction pathways that link growth factor receptors to actin polymerization which is necessary for normal cellular growth and division. The Rab proteins control the translocation of vesicles to and from membranes for protein localization, protein processing, and secretion. The ran GTP-binding proteins are located in the nucleus of cells and have a key role in nuclear protein import, the control of DNA synthesis, and cell-cycle progression. (Hall, A. (1990) Science 249:635-640, Scheffzek, K. et al. (1995) Nature 374:378-381.)
The discovery of seven human Ras proteins and the polynucleotides which encode them satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions which are useful in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disorders associated with cell proliferation, in particular, cancer and immune disorders.
The invention features substantially purified polypeptides, Ras proteins, referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cRASPxe2x80x9d and individually as xe2x80x9cRASP-1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRASP-2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRASP-3xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRASP-4xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRASP-5xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRASP-6xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cRASP-7xe2x80x9d. In one aspect, the invention provides a substantially purified polypeptide, RASP, comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7.
The invention further provides a substantially purified variant of RASP having at least 90% amino acid identity to the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4,SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, or SEQ ID NO:7, or to a fragment of any of these sequences. The invention also provides an isolated and purified polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7. The invention also includes an isolated and purified polynucleotide variant having at least 90% polynucleotide identity to the polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7.
Additionally, the invention provides a composition comprising a polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7, as well as an isolated and purified polynucleotide having a sequence which is complementary to the polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7.
The invention also provides an isolated and purified polynucleotide comprising a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:8, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:9, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:10, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:11, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:12, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:13, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:14. The invention further provides an isolated and purified polynucleotide variant having at least 90% polynucleotide identity to the polynucleotide comprising a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:8, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:9, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:10, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:11, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:12, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:13, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:14, as well as an isolated and purified polynucleotide which is complementary to the polynucleotide comprising a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:8, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:9, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:10, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:11, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:12, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:13, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:14.
The invention further provides an expression vector containing at least a fragment of l0 the polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7. In another aspect, the expression vector is contained within a host cell.
The invention also provides a method for producing a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7, the method comprising the steps of: (a) culturing the host cell containing an expression vector containing at least a fragment of a polynucleotide encoding RASP under conditions suitable for the expression of the polypeptide; and (b) recovering the polypeptide from the host cell culture.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a substantially purified polypeptide having the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, or SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7 in conjunction with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier.
The invention further includes a purified antibody which binds to a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7, as well as a purified agonist and a purified antagonist to the polypeptide. The invention also provides a method for treating or preventing a cancer, the method comprising administering to a subject in need of such treatment an effective amount of an antagonist of the polypeptide having an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4; SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7. The invention also provides a method for treating or preventing an immune disorder, the method comprising administering to a subject in need of such treatment an effective amount of an antagonist of the polypeptide having an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4; SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7.
The invention also provides a method for detecting a polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7 in a biological sample containing nucleic acids, the method comprising the steps of: (a) hybridizing the complement of the polynucleotide sequence encoding the polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:1, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:2, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:3, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:4, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:5, a fragment of SEQ ID NO:6, and a fragment of SEQ ID NO:7 to at least one of the nucleic acids of the biological sample, thereby forming a hybridization complex; and (b) detecting the hybridization complex, wherein the presence of the hybridization complex correlates with the presence of a polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide in the biological sample. In one aspect, the nucleic acids of the biological sample are amplified by the polymerase chain reaction prior to the hybridizing step.
Before the present proteins, nucleotide sequences, and methods are described, it is understood that this invention is not limited to the particular methodology, protocols, cell lines, vectors, and reagents described, as these may vary. It is also to be understood that the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular embodiments only, and is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention which will be limited only by the appended claims.
It must be noted that as used herein and in the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, a reference to xe2x80x9ca host cellxe2x80x9d includes a plurality of such host cells, and a reference to xe2x80x9can antibodyxe2x80x9d is a reference to one or more antibodies and equivalents thereof known to those skilled in the art, and so forth.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meanings as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although any methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, the preferred methods, devices, and materials are now described. All publications mentioned herein are cited for the purpose of describing and disclosing the cell lines, vectors, and methodologies which are reported in the publications and which might be used in connection with the invention. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the invention is not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.
Definitions
xe2x80x9cRASP,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the amino acid sequences of substantially purified RASP obtained from any species, particularly a mammalian species, including bovine, ovine, porcine, murine, equine, and preferably the human species, from any source, whether natural, synthetic, semi-synthetic, or recombinant.
The term xe2x80x9cagonist,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a molecule which, when bound to RASP, increases or prolongs the duration of the effect of RASP. Agonists may include proteins, nucleic acids, carbohydrates, or any other molecules which bind to and modulate the effect of RASP.
An xe2x80x9callelic variant,xe2x80x9d as this term is used herein, is an alternative form of the gene encoding RASP. Allelic variants may result from at least one mutation in the nucleic acid sequence and may result in altered mRNAs or in polypeptides whose structure or function may or may not be altered. Any given natural or recombinant gene may have none, one, or many allelic forms. Common mutational changes which give rise to allelic variants are generally ascribed to natural deletions, additions, or substitutions of nucleotides. Each of these types of changes may occur alone, or in combination with the others, one or more times in a given sequence.
xe2x80x9cAlteredxe2x80x9d nucleic acid sequences encoding RASP, as described herein, include those sequences with deletions, insertions, or substitutions of different nucleotides, resulting in a polynucleotide the same as RASP or a polypeptide with at least one functional characteristic of RASP. Included within this definition are polymorphisms which may or may not be readily detectable using a particular oligonucleotide probe of the polynucleotide encoding RASP, and improper or unexpected hybridization to allelic variants, with a locus other than the normal chromosomal locus for the polynucleotide sequence encoding RASP. The encoded protein may also be xe2x80x9caltered,xe2x80x9d and may contain deletions, insertions, or substitutions of amino acid residues which produce a silent change and result in a functionally equivalent RASP. Deliberate amino acid substitutions may be made on the basis of similarity in polarity, charge, solubility, hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, and/or the amphipathic nature of the residues, as long as the biological or immunological activity of RASP is retained. For example, negatively charged amino acids may include aspartic acid and glutamic acid, positively charged amino acids may include lysine and arginine, and amino acids with uncharged polar head groups having similar hydrophilicity values may include leucine, isoleucine, and valine; glycine and alanine; asparagine and glutamine; serine and threonine; and phenylalanine and tyrosine.
The terms xe2x80x9camino acidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camino acid sequence,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to an oligopeptide, peptide, polypeptide, or protein sequence, or a fragment of any of these, and to naturally occurring or synthetic molecules. In this context, xe2x80x9cfragments,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cimmunogenic fragments,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cantigenic fragmentsxe2x80x9d refer to fragments of RASP which are preferably about 5 to about 15 amino acids in length, most preferably 14 amino acids, and which retain some biological activity or immunological activity of RASP. Where xe2x80x9camino acid sequencexe2x80x9d is recited herein to refer to an amino acid sequence of a naturally occurring protein molecule, xe2x80x9camino acid sequencexe2x80x9d and like terms are not meant to limit the amino acid sequence to the complete native amino acid sequence associated with the recited protein molecule.
xe2x80x9cAmplification,xe2x80x9d as used herein, relates to the production of additional copies of a nucleic acid sequence. Amplification is generally carried out using polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technologies well known in the art. (See, e.g., Dieffenbach, C. W. and G. S. Dveksler (1995) PCR Primer, a Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Plainview, N.Y., pp.1-5.)
The term xe2x80x9cantagonist,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, refers to a molecule which, when bound to RASP, decreases the amount or the duration of the effect of the biological or immunological activity of RASP. Antagonists may include proteins, nucleic acids, carbohydrates, antibodies, or any other molecules which decrease the effect of RASP.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d refers to intact molecules as well as to fragments thereof, such as Fab, F(abxe2x80x2)2, and Fv fragments, which are capable of binding the epitopic determinant. Antibodies that bind RASP polypeptides can be prepared using intact polypeptides or using fragments containing small peptides of interest as the immunizing antigen. The polypeptide or oligopeptide used to immunize an animal (e.g., a mouse, a rat, or a rabbit) can be derived from the translation of RNA, or synthesized chemically, and can be conjugated to a carrier protein if desired. Commonly used carriers that are chemically coupled to peptides include bovine serum albumin, thyroglobulin, and keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH). The coupled peptide is then used to immunize the animal.
The term xe2x80x9cantigenic determinant,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to that fragment of a molecule (i.e., an epitope) that makes contact with a particular antibody. When a protein or a fragment of a protein is used to immunize a host animal, numerous regions of the protein may induce the production of antibodies which bind specifically to antigenic determinants (given regions or three-dimensional structures on the protein). An antigenic determinant may compete with the intact antigen (i.e., the immunogen used to elicit the immune response) for binding to an antibody.
The term xe2x80x9cantisense,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to any composition containing a nucleic acid sequence which is complementary to the xe2x80x9csensexe2x80x9d strand of a specific nucleic acid sequence. Antisense molecules may be produced by any method including synthesis or transcription. Once introduced into a cell, the complementary nucleotides combine with natural sequences produced by the cell to form duplexes and to block either transcription or translation. The designation xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d can refer to the antisense strand, and the designation xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d can refer to the sense strand.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiologically active,xe2x80x9d refers to a protein having structural, regulatory, or biochemical functions of a naturally occurring molecule. Likewise, xe2x80x9cimmunologically activexe2x80x9d refers to the capability of the natural, recombinant, or synthetic RASP, or of any oligopeptide thereof, to induce a specific immune response in appropriate animals or cells and to bind with specific antibodies.
The terms xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomplementarity,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to the natural binding of polynucleotides under permissive salt and temperature conditions by base pairing. For example, the sequence xe2x80x9cA-G-Txe2x80x9d binds to the complementary sequence xe2x80x9cT-C-A.xe2x80x9d Complementarity between two single-stranded molecules may be xe2x80x9cpartial,xe2x80x9d such that only some of the nucleic acids bind, or it may be xe2x80x9ccomplete,xe2x80x9d such that total complementarity exists between the single stranded molecules. The degree of complementarity between nucleic acid strands has significant effects on the efficiency and strength of the hybridization between the nucleic acid strands. This is of particular importance in amplification reactions, which depend upon binding between nucleic acids strands, and in the design and use of peptide nucleic acid (PNA) molecules.
A xe2x80x9ccomposition comprising a given polynucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ccomposition comprising a given amino acid sequence,xe2x80x9d as these terms are used herein, refer broadly to any composition containing the given polynucleotide or amino acid sequence. The composition may comprise a dry formulation, an aqueous solution, or a sterile composition. Compositions comprising polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP or fragments of RASP may be employed as hybridization probes. The probes may be stored in freeze-dried form and may be associated with a stabilizing agent such as a carbohydrate. In hybridizations, the probe may be deployed in an aqueous solution containing salts, e.g., NaCl, detergents, e.g., sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), and other components, e.g., Denhardt""s solution, dry milk, salmon sperm DNA, etc.
xe2x80x9cConsensus sequence,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a nucleic acid sequence which has been resequenced to resolve uncalled bases, extended using the XL-PCR(trademark) kit (Perkin Elmer, Norwalk, Conn.) in the 5xe2x80x2 and/or the 3xe2x80x2 direction, and resequenced, or which has been assembled from the overlapping sequences of more than one Incyte Clone using a computer program for fragment assembly, such as the GELVIEW fragment assembly system (GCG, Madison, Wis.). Some sequences have been both extended and assembled to produce the consensus sequence.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccorrelates with expression of a polynucleotidexe2x80x9d indicates that the detection of the presence of nucleic acids, the same or related to a nucleic acid sequence encoding RASP, by Northern analysis is indicative of the presence of nucleic acids encoding RASP in a sample, and thereby correlates with expression of the transcript from the polynucleotide encoding RASP.
A xe2x80x9cdeletion,xe2x80x9d as the term is used herein, refers to a change in the amino acid or nucleotide sequence that results in the absence of one or more amino acid residues or nucleotides.
The term xe2x80x9cderivative,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the chemical modification of a polypeptide sequence, or a polynucleotide sequence. Chemical modifications of a polynucleotide sequence can include, for example, replacement of hydrogen by an alkyl, acyl, or amino group. A derivative polynucleotide encodes a polypeptide which retains at least one biological or immunological function of the natural molecule. A derivative polypeptide is one modified by glycosylation, pegylation, or any similar process that retains at least one biological or immunological function of the polypeptide from which it was derived.
The term xe2x80x9csimilarity,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a degree of complementarity. There may be partial similarity or complete similarity. The word xe2x80x9cidentityxe2x80x9d may substitute for the word xe2x80x9csimilarity.xe2x80x9d A partially complementary sequence that at least partially inhibits an identical sequence from hybridizing to a target nucleic acid is referred to as xe2x80x9csubstantially similar.xe2x80x9d The inhibition of hybridization of the completely complementary sequence to the target sequence may be examined using a hybridization assay (Southern or Northern blot, solution hybridization, and the like) under conditions of reduced stringency. A substantially similar sequence or hybridization probe will compete for and inhibit the binding of a completely similar (identical) sequence to the target sequence under conditions of reduced stringency. This is not to say that conditions of reduced stringency are such that non-specific binding is permitted, as reduced stringency conditions require that the binding of two sequences to one another be a specific (i.e., a selective) interaction. The absence of non-specific binding may be tested by the use of a second target sequence which lacks even a partial degree of complementarity (e.g., less than about 30% similarity or identity). In the absence of non-specific binding, the substantially similar sequence or probe will not hybridize to the second non-complementary target sequence.
The phrases xe2x80x9cpercent identityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c% identityxe2x80x9d refer to the percentage of sequence similarity found in a comparison of two or more amino acid or nucleic acid sequences. Percent identity can be determined electronically, e.g., by using the MEGALIGN program (DNASTAR, Inc., Madison Wis.). The MEGALIGN program can create alignments between two or more sequences according to different methods, e.g., the clustal method. (See, e.g., Higgins, D. G. and P. M. Sharp (1988) Gene 73:237-244.) The clustal algorithm groups sequences into clusters by examining the distances between all pairs. The clusters are aligned pairwise and then in groups. The percentage similarity between two amino acid sequences, e.g., sequence A and sequence B, is calculated by dividing the length of sequence A, minus the number of gap residues in sequence A, minus the number of gap residues in sequence B, into the sum of the residue matches between sequence A and sequence B, times one hundred. Gaps of low or of no similarity between the two amino acid sequences are not included in determining percentage similarity. Percent identity between nucleic acid sequences can also be counted or calculated by other methods known in the art, e.g., the Jotun Hein method. (See, e.g., Hein, J. (1990) Methods Enzymol. 183:626-645.) Identity between sequences can also be determined by other methods known in the art, e.g., by varying hybridization conditions.
xe2x80x9cHuman artificial chromosomesxe2x80x9d (HACs), as described herein, are linear microchromosomes which may contain DNA sequences of about 6 kb to 10 Mb in size, and which contain all of the elements required for stable mitotic chromosome segregation and maintenance. (See, e.g., Harrington, J. J. et al. (1997) Nat Genet. 15:345-355)
The term xe2x80x9chumanized antibody,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to antibody molecules in which the amino acid sequence in the non-antigen binding regions has been altered so that the antibody more closely resembles a human antibody, and still retains its original binding ability.
xe2x80x9cHybridization,xe2x80x9d as the term is used herein, refers to any process by which a strand of nucleic acid binds with a complementary strand through base pairing.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chybridization complexxe2x80x9d refers to a complex formed between two nucleic acid sequences by virtue of the formation of hydrogen bonds between complementary bases. A hybridization complex may be formed in solution (e.g., C0t or R0t analysis) or formed between one nucleic acid sequence present in solution and another nucleic acid sequence immobilized on a solid support (e.g., paper, membranes, filters, chips, pins or glass slides, or any other appropriate substrate to which cells or their nucleic acids have been fixed).
The words xe2x80x9cinsertionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caddition,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to changes in an amino acid or nucleotide sequence resulting in the addition of one or more amino acid residues or nucleotides, respectively, to the sequence found in the naturally occurring molecule.
xe2x80x9cImmune responsexe2x80x9d can refer to conditions associated with inflammation, trauma, immune disorders, or infectious or genetic disease, etc. These conditions can be characterized by expression of various factors, e.g., cytokines, chemokines, and other signaling molecules, which may affect cellular and systemic defense systems.
The term xe2x80x9cmicroarray,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an arrangement of distinct polynucleotides arrayed on a substrate, e.g., paper, nylon or any other type of membrane, filter, chip, glass slide, or any other suitable solid support.
The terms xe2x80x9celementxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carray elementxe2x80x9d as used herein in a microarray context, refer to hybridizable polynucleotides arranged on the surface of a substrate.
The term xe2x80x9cmodulate,xe2x80x9d as it appears herein, refers to a change in the activity of RASP. For example, modulation may cause an increase or a decrease in protein activity, binding characteristics, or any other biological, functional, or immunological properties of RASP.
The phrases xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequence,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to a nucleotide, oligonucleotide, polynucleotide, or any fragment thereof. These phrases also refer to DNA or RNA of genomic or synthetic origin which may be single-stranded or double-stranded and may represent the sense or the antisense strand, to peptide nucleic acid (PNA), or to any DNA-like or RNA-like material. In this context, xe2x80x9cfragmentsxe2x80x9d refers to those nucleic acid sequences which, when translated, would produce polypeptides retaining some functional characteristic, e.g., antigenicity, or structural domain characteristic, e.g., ATP-binding site, of the full-length polypeptide.
The terms xe2x80x9coperably associatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coperably linked,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to functionally related nucleic acid sequences. A promoter is operably associated or operably linked with a coding sequence if the promoter controls the translation of the encoded polypeptide. While operably associated or operably linked nucleic acid sequences can be contiguous and in the same reading frame, certain genetic elements, e.g., repressor genes, are not contiguously linked to the sequence encoding the polypeptide but still bind to operator sequences that control expression of the polypeptide.
The term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a nucleic acid sequence of at least about 6 nucleotides to 60 nucleotides, preferably about 15 to 30 nucleotides, and most preferably about 20 to 25 nucleotides, which can be used in PCR amplification or in a hybridization assay or microarray. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d is substantially equivalent to the terms xe2x80x9camplimer,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cprimer,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9coligomer,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprobe,xe2x80x9d as these terms are commonly defined in the art.
xe2x80x9cPeptide nucleic acidxe2x80x9d (PNA), as used herein, refers to an antisense molecule or anti-gene agent which comprises an oligonucleotide of at least about 5 nucleotides in length linked to a peptide backbone of amino acid residues ending in lysine. The terminal lysine confers solubility to the composition. PNAs preferentially bind complementary single stranded DNA or RNA and stop transcript elongation, and may be pegylated to extend their lifespan in the cell. (See, e.g., Nielsen, P. E. et al. (1993) Anticancer Drug Des. 8:53-63.)
The term xe2x80x9csample,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is used in its broadest sense. A biological sample suspected of containing nucleic acids encoding RASP, or fragments thereof, or RASP itself, may comprise a bodily fluid; an extract from a cell, chromosome, organelle, or membrane isolated from a cell; a cell; genomic DNA, RNA, or cDNA, in solution or bound to a solid support; a tissue; a tissue print; etc.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cspecific bindingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspecifically bindingxe2x80x9d refer to that interaction between a protein or peptide and an agonist, an antibody, or an antagonist. The interaction is dependent upon the presence of a particular structure of the protein, e.g., the antigenic determinant or epitope, recognized by the binding molecule. For example, if an antibody is specific for epitope xe2x80x9cA,xe2x80x9d the presence of a polypeptide containing the epitope A, or the presence of free unlabeled A, in a reaction containing free labeled A and the antibody will reduce the amount of labeled A that binds to the antibody.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstringent conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to conditions which permit hybridization between polynucleotides and the claimed polynucleotides. Stringent conditions can be defined by salt concentration, the concentration of organic solvent (e.g., formamide), temperature, and other conditions well known in the art. In particular, stringency can be increased by reducing the concentration of salt, increasing the concentration of formamide, or raising the hybridization temperature.
For example, stringent salt concentration will ordinarily be less than about 750 mM NaCl and 75 mM trisodium citrate, preferably less than about 500 mM NaCl and 50 mM trisodium citrate, and most preferably less than about 250 mM NaCl and 25 mM trisodium citrate. Low stringency hybridization can be obtained in the absence of organic solvent, e.g., formamide, while high stringency hybridization can be obtained in the presence of at least about 35% formamide, and most preferably at least about 50% formamide. Stringent temperature conditions will ordinarily include temperatures of at least about 30xc2x0 C., more preferably of at least about 37xc2x0 C., and most preferably of at least about 42xc2x0 C. Varying additional parameters, such as hybridization time, the concentration of detergent, e.g., sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), and the inclusion or exclusion of carrier DNA, are well known to those skilled in the art. Various levels of stringency are accomplished by combining these various conditions as needed. In a preferred embodiment, hybridization will occur at 30xc2x0 C. in 750 mM NaCl, 75 mM trisodium citrate, and 1% SDS. In a more preferred embodiment, hybridization will occur at 37xc2x0 C. in 500 mM NaCl, 50 mM trisodium citrate, 1% SDS, 35% formamide, and 100 xcexcg/ml denatured salmon sperm DNA (ssDNA). In a most preferred embodiment, hybridization will occur at 42xc2x0 C. in 250 mM NaCl, 25 mM trisodium citrate, 1% SDS, 50% formamide, and 200 xcexcg/ml ssDNA. Useful variations on these conditions will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
The washing steps which follow hybridization can also vary in stringency. Wash stringency conditions can be defined by salt concentration and by temperature. As above, wash stringency can be increased by decreasing salt concentration or by increasing temperature. For example, stringent salt concentration for the wash steps will preferably be less than about 30 mM NaCl and 3 mM trisodium citrate, and most preferably less than about 15 mM NaCl and 1.5 mM trisodium citrate. Stringent temperature conditions for the wash steps will ordinarily include temperature of at least about 25xc2x0 C., more preferably of at least about 42xc2x0 C., and most preferably of at least about 68xc2x0 C. In a preferred embodiment, wash steps will occur at 25xc2x0 C. in 30 mM NaCl, 3 mM trisodium citrate, and 0.1% SDS. In a more preferred embodiment, wash steps will occur at 42xc2x0 C. in 15 mM NaCl, 1.5 mM trisodium citrate, and 0.1% SDS. In a most preferred embodiment, wash steps will occur at 68xc2x0 C. in 15 mM NaCl, 1.5 mM trisodium citrate, and 0.1% SDS. Additional variations on these conditions will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially purified,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to nucleic acid or amino acid sequences that are removed from their natural environment and are isolated or separated, and are at least about 60% free, preferably about 75% free, and most preferably about 90% free from other components with ;which they are naturally associated.
A xe2x80x9csubstitution,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the replacement of one or more amino acids or nucleotides by different amino acids or nucleotides, respectively.
xe2x80x9cTransformation,xe2x80x9d as defined herein, describes a process by which exogenous DNA enters and changes a recipient cell. Transformation may occur under natural or artificial conditions according to various methods well known in the art, and may rely on any known method for the insertion of foreign nucleic acid sequences into a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cell. The method for transformation is selected based on the type of host cell being transformed and may include, but is not limited to, viral infection, electroporation, heat shock, lipofection, and particle bombardment. The term xe2x80x9ctransformedxe2x80x9d cells includes stably transformed cells in which the inserted DNA is capable of replication either as an autonomously replicating plasmid or as part of the host chromosome, as well as transiently transformed cells which express the inserted DNA or RNA for limited periods of time.
A xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d of RASP, as used herein, refers to an amino acid sequence that is altered by one or more amino acids. The variant may have xe2x80x9cconservativexe2x80x9d changes, wherein a substituted amino acid has similar structural or chemical properties (e.g., replacement of leucine with isoleucine). More rarely, a variant may have xe2x80x9cnonconservativexe2x80x9d changes (e.g., replacement of glycine with tryptophan). Analogous minor variations may also include amino acid deletions or insertions, or both. Guidance in determining which amino acid residues may be substituted, inserted, or deleted without abolishing biological or immunological activity may be found using computer programs well known in the art, for example, LASERGENE software.
The Invention
The invention is based on the discovery of new human Ras proteins (RASP), the polynucleotides encoding RASP and the use of these compositions for the diagnosis, treatment, or prevention of cancer and immune disorders. Table 1 shows the sequence identification numbers, Incyte Clone identification number, cDNA library, sequence identifier from National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), and homolog species for each of the human Ras proteins disclosed herein.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-1 of the present invention is were first identified in Incyte Clone 627265 from a kidney tissue cDNA library (KIDNNOT05) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:8, and was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clones 627265 (KIDNNOT05) and 644359 (BRSTTUT02). SEQ ID NO:8 is a variant of Incyte clone 627051 and of SEQ ID NO:1 of present invention.
In another embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1. SEQ ID NO:1 is a variant of Incyte Clone 627051 as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/766,551 and of SEQ ID NO:4 of present invention. In comparison to SEQ ID NO:3 of the co-pending application, RASP-1 is 90 amino acid residues longer in the amino terminus. In addition, residues 182 and 189 of RASP-1 are Asp and Glu, respectively, rather than Xaa and Gly, respectively, in the corresponding positions as disclosed in SEQ ID NO:3 of the co-pending application. RASP-1 is 259 amino acids in length and has a region encompassing residues 54 to 258 which resembles signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 53 to 99 and 117 to 134 of RASP-1 resemble the signature sequences of Ran, a small GTP-binding nuclear protein which functions in nucleocytoplasmic transport, RNA synthesis, processing, and export, and cell cycle checkpoint control. Residues 53 to 74, 76 to 92, 94 to 116, 157 to 170, and 194 to 216 resemble transforming protein P21, a GTP-binding Ras proteins whose mutations have been implicated in a number of human tumors. The ATP/GTP-binding site, motif A (P-loop), encompasses residues G59 to T66. RASP1 also has one potential cAMP- and cGMP-dependent protein kinase phosphorylation site at T256; one potential casein kinase II phosphorylation site at S166; two potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at S166 and S251; and one potential tyrosine kinase phosphorylation site at Y81. RASP1 has chemical and structural homology with a mouse LMW GTP-binding protein, Rah (GI 240986), a protein important in vesicular trafficking and neuro transmitter secretion. Specifically, RASP1 shares 75% sequence identity with Rah. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:8 from about nucleotide 19 to about nucleotide 80 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in cardiovascular, musculoskeletal, and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 56% of these libraries are associated with cancer and 18% with inflammation and the immune response.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-2 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 775601 from a sigmoid colon tissue cDNA library (COLNNOT05) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:9, was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clone 775601 (COLNNOT05) and shotgun sequence SAAB00101.
In another embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. RASP-2 is 196 amino acids in length and resembles the signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 32 to 85, 90 to 116, and 167 to 189 resemble the family signatures of ADP-ribosylation factors, a subfamily of LMW GTP-binding Ras proteins involved in protein trafficking. Residues 35 to 58, 63 to 87, and 90 to 115 resemble another GTP-binding Ras protein, SAR1, which mediates vesicular transport between the ER and the Golgi apparatus. The ATP/GTP-binding site, motif A (P-loop), encompasses residues G40 to T47. RASP-2 also has one potential N-glycosylation site at N75; six potential casein kinase II phosphorylation sites at S54, T99, T111, T119, T151, and S163; two potential N-myristoylation sites at G2 and G19; and three potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at S89, T111, and S163. RASP-2 has chemical and structural homology with a rat ADP-ribosylation factor-like protein (GI 1150556). Specifically, RASP-2 shares 89% sequence identity with the rat ADP-ribosylation factor-like protein. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:9 from about nucleotide 208 to about nucleotide 270 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in cardiovascular, hematopoietic and immunological, nervous, and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 33% of these libraries are associated with cancer and 48% with inflammation and immune response.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-3 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 1528559 from a mononuclear cell cDNA library (UCMCL5T01) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:10, was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clone 1528559 (UCMCL5T01) and shotgun sequences SAEA03135, SAEC10396, and SAEC10855.
In one embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3. RASP-3 is 191 amino acids in length and resembles signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 63 to 80 and 130 to 168 are similar to two of the family signatures of Ran, a subfamily of Ras proteins which function in nucleocytoplasmic transport, RNA synthesis, processing, and export, and cell cycle checkpoint control. Residues 1 to 19, 22 to 38, 40 to 62, 102 to 115, and 137 to 159 are similar to the family signatures of transforming protein P21, a subfamily of GTP-binding Ras proteins which have been implicated in a number of tumors. The ATP/GTP-binding site, motif A (P-loop), encompasses residues G4 to T11. RASP-3 also has one potential N-glycosylation sites at N82; two potential cAMP- and cGMP-dependent protein kinase phosphorylation sites at S185 and S186; one potential casein kinase II phosphorylation site at S84; one potential N-myristoylation site at G7; and four potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at T81, S117, S141, and S180. RASP-3 has chemical and structural homology with a rat Ras protein, Rab26 (GI 619734), which is involved in vesicular transport. Specifically, RASP-3 shares 72% sequence identity with Rab26. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:10 from about nucleotide 92 to about nucleotide 153 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in hematopoietic and immunological cDNA libraries. All of the cDNA libraries are associated with inflammation and the immune response.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-4 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 1651593 from a prostate tumor tissue cDNA library (PROSTUT08) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:11, was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clones 1651593 (PROSTUT08), 627051 (PGANNOT01), 2954880 (KIDNFET01), 1900926 (BLADTUT06), and 1994547 (BRSTTUT03). SEQ ID NO:11 is a variant of Incyte Clone 627051 as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/766,551 and of SEQ ID NO:8 of the present invention.
In one embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4. SEQ ID NO:4 is a variant of Incyte Clone 627051 in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/766,551 and of SEQ ID NO:1 of the present invention. In comparison to SEQ ID 3 of Incyte Clone 627051 in the co-pending application, RASP-4 is 91 amino acid residues longer in the amino terminus. In addition, residues 183 and 190 of RASP-4 are Asp and Glu, respectively, rather than Xaa and Gly, respectively, as in the corresponding positions of SEQ ID NO:3 of the co-pending application. In comparison to SEQ ID NO:1 of the present invention, RASP-4, SEQ ID NO:4 has an Arg insertion between residues 49 and 50 of SEQ ID NO:1. RASP-4 is 260 amino acids in length and has a region encompassing residues 55 to 259 which resembles signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 54 to 100 and 118 to 135 are similar to Ran, a subfamily of LMW Ras proteins which function in nucleocytoplasmic transport, RNA synthesis, processing, and export, and cell cycle checkpoint. Residues 54 to 75, 77 to 93, 95 to 117, 158 to 171, and 195 to 217 resemble transforming protein P21, a Ras protein whose mutations have been implicated in a number of tumors. The ATP/GTP-binding site, motif A (P-loop), encompasses residues G60 to T67. RASP-4 also has one potential cAMP- and cGMP-dependent protein kinase phosphorylation site at T257; one potential casein kinase II phosphorylation site at S167; two potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at S167 and S252; and one potential tyrosine kinase phosphorylation site at Y82. RASP-4 has chemical and structural homology with a mouse low molecular-weight GTP-binding protein, Rah (GI 240986), a protein important in vesicular trafficking and neurotransmitter secretion. Specifically, RASP-4 shares 75% sequence identity with Rah. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:11 from about nucleotide 15 to about nucleotide 76 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in cardiovascular, developmental, nervous, and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 55% of these libraries are associated with cancer and 17% with inflammation and the immune response.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-5 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 1673056 from a bladder tissue cDNA library (BLADNOT05) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:12, was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clones 1673056 (BLADNOT05), 936726 (CERVNOT01), 1469924 (PANCTUT02), and 2791380 (COLNTUT16).
In one embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:5. RASP-5 is 190 amino acids in length and has a region encompassing residues 2 to 190 which resembles signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 84 to 118 are similar to the GTP-binding small nuclear, Ras-associated protein, Ran. Residues 104 to 117 and 152 to 174 resemble another Ras protein, the transforming protein P21. The prenyl group binding site (CAAX box) encompasses residues K187 to L190. RASP-5 also has two potential cAMP- and cGMP-dependent protein kinase phosphorylation sites at T33 and T133; three potential casein kinase II phosphorylation sites at T54, T113, and T165; and three potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at S21, T64, and T159. RASP-5 has chemical and structural homology with a human Ras-related C3 botulinum toxin substrate, Rac (GI 190824), a plasma membrane-associated GTP-binding protein implicated in secretory processes in myeloid cells. Specifically, RASP-5 shares about 64% sequence identity with Rac. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:12 from about nucleotide 551 to about nucleotide 612 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in cardiovascular, developmental, gastrointestinal, hematopoietic and immunological, and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 50% of these libraries are associated with cancer, 21% with inflammation and immune response, and 24% with fetal development and proliferating cell lines.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-6 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 2703745 from a ovarian tumor tissue cDNA library (OVARTUT10) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:13, was derived from the following overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences: Incyte Clones 2703745 (OVARTUT10), 495594 (HNT2NOT01), and 873944 (LUNGAST01), and shotgun sequence SBLA02682.
In one embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6. RASP-6 is 211 amino acid is in length and has a region encompassing residues 14 to 209 which resembles signature sequences of the GTP-binding Ras superfamily proteins. Residues 63 to 114 and 114 to 148 are similar to SAR1, a family of GTP-binding proteins involved in vesicular transport between the ER and the Golgi. Residues 36 to 52, 54 to 76, 116 to 129, and 157 to 179 resemble the family signatures of transforming protein P21, a GTP-binding Ras protein whose mutations have been implicated in a number of tumors. RASP-6 also has two potential N-glycosylation sites at N40 and N193; two potential casein kinase II phosphorylation sites at S161 and T183; two potential cAMP- and cGMP-dependent protein kinase phosphorylation sites at T13 and T183; and four potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at S29, S161, T183, and S199. RASP-6 has chemical and structural homology with a C. elegans Ras-related protein (GI 1439642). Specifically, RASP-6 shares about 39% sequence identity with the Ras-related protein. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:13 from about nucleotide 29 to about nucleotide 90 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in gastrointestinal and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 33% of these libraries are associated with cancer and 33% with fetal development and proliferating cell lines.
Nucleic acids encoding the RASP-7 of the present invention were first identified in Incyte Clone 3440519 from a corpora cavernosa tissue cDNA library (PENCNOT06) using a computer search for amino acid sequence alignments. A consensus sequence, SEQ ID NO:14, was derived from the overlapping and/or extended nucleic acid sequences of Incyte Clone 3440519 (PENCNOT06).
In one embodiment, the invention encompasses a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:7. RASP-7 is 266 amino acids in length and has a region encompassing residues 22 to 222 which resembles the family signature of GTP-binding Ras proteins. Residues 21 to 42, 44 to 60, 61 to 83, and 125 to 138 are similar to the family signatures of transforming protein P21, a GTP-binding Ras protein whose mutations have been implicated in a number of tumors. The ATP/GTP-binding site, motif A (P-loop), encompasses residues G27 to S34. RASP-7 also has four potential casein kinase II phosphorylation sites at S47, S58, S111, and T145; one potential N-myristoylation site at G30; eight potential protein kinase C phosphorylation sites at T37, T42, T80, T123, T211, T242, S245, and S250. RASP-7 has chemical and structural homology with Rit (GI 1656001), a human plasma membrane-associating Ras protein. Specifically, RASP-7 shares about 25% sequence identity with Rit. A fragment of SEQ ID NO:14 from about nucleotide 4 to about nucleotide 65 is useful, for example, as a hybridization probe. Northern analysis shows the expression of this sequence in cardiovascular, nervous, and reproductive cDNA libraries. Approximately 33% of these libraries are associated with cancer, 11% are associated with neurological disorders, and 11% with inflammation and immune response.
The invention also encompasses RASP variants. A preferred RASP variant is one which has at least about 80%, more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% amino acid sequence identity to the RASP amino acid sequence, and which contains at least one functional or structural characteristic of RASP.
The invention also encompasses polynucleotides which encode RASP. In a particular embodiment, the invention encompasses a polynucleotide sequence comprising the sequence of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, or SEQ ID NO:14, which encodes an RASP.
The invention also encompasses a variant of a polynucleotide sequence encoding RASP. In particular, such a variant polynucleotide sequence will have at least about 80%, more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% polynucleotide sequence identity to the polynucleotide sequence encoding RASP. A particular aspect of the invention encompasses a variant of a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, or SEQ ID NO:14 which has at least about 80%, more preferably at least about 90%, and most preferably at least about 95% polynucleotide sequence identity to a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, or SEQ ID NO:14. Any one of the polynucleotide variants described above can encode an amino acid sequence which contains at least one functional or structural characteristic of RASP.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that as a result of the degeneracy of the genetic code, a multitude of polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP, some bearing minimal homology to the polynucleotide sequences of any known and naturally occurring gene, may be produced. Thus, the invention contemplates each and every possible variation of polynucleotide sequence that could be made by selecting combinations based on possible codon choices. These combinations are made in accordance with the standard triplet genetic code as applied to the polynucleotide sequence of naturally occurring RASP, and all such variations are to be considered as being specifically disclosed.
Although nucleotide sequences which encode RASP and its variants are preferably capable of hybridizing to the nucleotide sequence of the naturally occurring RASP under appropriately selected conditions of stringency, it may be advantageous to produce nucleotide sequences encoding RASP or its derivatives possessing a substantially different codon usage. Codons may be selected to increase the rate at which expression of the peptide occurs in a particular prokaryotic or eukaryotic host in accordance with the frequency with which particular codons are utilized by the host. Other reasons for substantially altering the nucleotide sequence encoding RASP and its derivatives without altering the encoded amino acid sequences include the production of RNA transcripts having more desirable properties, such as a greater half-life, than transcripts produced from the naturally occurring sequence.
The invention also encompasses production of DNA sequences which encode RASP and RASP derivatives, or fragments thereof, entirely by synthetic chemistry. After production, the synthetic sequence may be inserted into any of the many available expression vectors and cell systems using reagents that are well known in the art. Moreover, synthetic chemistry may be used to introduce mutations into a sequence encoding RASP or any fragment thereof.
Also encompassed by the invention are polynucleotide sequences that are capable of hybridizing to the claimed polynucleotide sequences, and, in particular, to those shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, or SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, or SEQ ID NO:7, or fragments thereof under various conditions of stringency. (See, e.g., Wahl, G. M. and S. L. Berger (1987) Methods Enzymol. 152:399-407; and Kimmel, A. R. (1987) Methods Enzymol. 152:507-511.)
Methods for DNA sequencing are well known and generally available in the art and may be used to practice any of the embodiments of the invention. The methods my employ such enzymes as the Klenow fragment of DNA polymerase I, SEQUENASE (US Biochemical Corp., Cleveland, Ohio), Taq polymerase (Perkin Elmer), thermostable T7 polymerase (Amersham, Chicago, Ill.), or combinations of polymerases and proofreading exonucleases such as those found in the ELONGASE amplification system (GIBCO BRL, Gaithersburg, Md.). Preferably, the process is automated with machines such as the Hamilton MICROLAB 2200 (Hamilton, Reno, Nev.), Peltier thermal cycler (PTC200; MJ Research, Watertown, Mass.) and the ABI CATALYST and 373 and 377 DNA Sequences (Perkin Elmer).
The nucleic acid sequences encoding RASP may be extended utilizing a partial nucleotide sequence and employing various PCR-based methods known in the art to detect upstream sequences, such as promoters and regulatory elements. For example, one method which may be employed, restriction-site PCR, uses universal and nested primers to amplify unknown sequence from genomic DNA within a cloning vector. (See, e.g., Sarkar, G. (1993) PCR Methods Applic. 2:318-322.) Another method, inverse PCR, uses primers that extend in divergent directions to amplify unknown sequence from a circularized template. The template is derived from restriction fragments comprising a known genomic locus and surrounding sequences. (See, e.g., Triglia, T. et al. (1988) Nucleic Acids Res. 16:8186.) A third method, capture PCR, involves PCR amplification of DNA fragments adjacent to known sequences in human and yeast artificial chromosome DNA. (See, e.g., Lagerstrom, M. et al. (1991) PCR Methods Applic. 1:111-119.) In this method, multiple restriction enzyme digestions and ligations may be used to insert an engineered double-stranded sequence into a region of unknown sequence before performing PCR. Other methods which may be used to retrieve unknown sequences are known in the art. (See, e.g., Parker, J. D. et al. (1991) Nucleic Acids Res. 19:3055-306). Additionally, one may use PCR, nested primers, and PROMOTERFINDER libraries to walk genomic DNA (Clontech, Palo Alto, Calif.). This procedure avoids the need to screen libraries and is useful in finding intron/exon junctions. For all PCR-based methods, primers may be designed using commercially available software, such as OLIGO(trademark) 4.06 primer analysis software (National Biosciences Inc., Plymouth, Minn.) or another appropriate program, to be about 22 to 30 nucleotides in length, to have a GC content of about 50% or more, and to anneal to the template at temperatures of about 68xc2x0 C. to 72xc2x0 C.
When screening for full-length cDNAs, it is preferable to use libraries that have been size-selected to include larger cDNAs. In addition, random-primed libraries, which often include sequences containing the 5xe2x80x2 regions of genes, are preferable for situations in which an oligo d(T) library does not yield a full-length cDNA. Genomic libraries may be useful for extension of sequence into 5xe2x80x2 non-transcribed regulatory regions.
Capillary electrophoresis systems which are commercially available may be used to analyze the size or confirm the nucleotide sequence of sequencing or PCR products. In particular, capillary sequencing may employ flowable polymers for electrophoretic separation, four different nucleotide-specific, laser-stimulated fluorescent dyes, and a charge coupled device camera for detection of the emitted wavelengths. Output/light intensity may be converted to electrical signal using appropriate software (e.g., GENOTYPER and SEQUENCE NAVIGATOR, Perkin Elmer), and the entire process from loading of samples to computer analysis and electronic data display may be computer controlled. Capillary electrophoresis is especially preferable for sequencing small DNA fragments which may be present in limited amounts in a particular sample.
In another embodiment of the invention, polynucleotide sequences or fragments thereof which encode RASP may be cloned in recombinant DNA molecules that direct expression of RASP, or fragments or functional equivalents thereof, in appropriate host cells. Due to the inherent degeneracy of the genetic code, other DNA sequences which encode substantially the same or a functionally equivalent amino acid sequence may be produced and used to express RASP.
The nucleotide sequences of the present invention can be engineered using methods generally known in the art in order to alter RASP-encoding sequences for a variety of purposes including, but not limited to, modification of the cloning, processing, and/or expression of the gene product. DNA shuffling by random fragmentation and PCR reassembly of gene fragments and synthetic oligonucleotides may be used to engineer the nucleotide sequences. For example, oligonucleotide-mediated site-directed mutagenesis may be used to introduce mutations that create new restriction sites, alter glycosylation patterns, change codon preference, produce splice variants, and so forth.
In another embodiment, sequences encoding RASP may be synthesized, in whole or in part, using chemical methods well known in the art. (See, e.g., Caruthers, M. H. et al. (1980) Nucl. Acids Res. Symp. Ser. 7:215-223, and Horn, T. et al. (1980) Nucl. Acids Res. Symp. Ser. 7:225-232.) Alternatively, RASP itself or a fragment thereof may be synthesized using chemical methods. For example, peptide synthesis can be performed using various solid-phase techniques. (See, e.g., Roberge, J. Y. et al. (1995) Science 269:202-204.) Automated synthesis may be achieved using the ABI 431A peptide synthesizer (Perkin Elmer). Additionally, the amino acid sequence of RASP, or any part thereof, may be altered during direct synthesis and/or combined with sequences from other proteins, or any part thereof, to produce a variant polypeptide.
The peptide may be substantially purified by preparative high performance liquid chromatography. (See, e.g., Chiez, R. M. and F. Z. Regnier (1990) Methods Enzymol. 182:392-421.) The composition of the synthetic peptides may be confirmed by amino acid analysis or by sequencing. (See, e.g., Creighton, T. (1984) Proteins, Structures and Molecular Properties, WH Freeman and Co., New York, N.Y.)
In order to express a biologically active RASP, the nucleotide sequences encoding RASP or derivatives thereof may be inserted into an appropriate expression vector, i.e., a vector which contains the necessary elements for transcriptional and translational control of the inserted coding sequence in a suitable host. These elements include regulatory sequences, such as enhancers, constitutive and inducible promoters, and 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions in the vector and in polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP. Such elements may vary in their strength and specificity. Specific initiation signals may also be used to achieve more efficient translation of sequences encoding RASP. Such signals include the ATG initiation codon and adjacent sequences, e.g. the Kozak sequence. In cases where sequences encoding RASP and its initiation codon and upstream regulatory sequences are inserted into the appropriate expression vector, no additional transcriptional or translational control signals may be needed. However, in cases where only coding sequence, or a fragment thereof, is inserted, exogenous translational control signals including an in-frame ATG initiation codon should be provided by the vector. Exogenous translational elements and initiation codons may be of various origins, both natural and synthetic. The efficiency of expression may be enhanced by the inclusion of enhancers appropriate for the particular host cell system used. (See, e.g., Scharf, D. et al. (1994) Results Probl. Cell Differ. 20:125-162.)
Methods which are well known to those skilled in the art may be used to construct expression vectors containing sequences encoding RASP and appropriate transcriptional and translational control elements. These methods include in vitro recombinant DNA techniques, synthetic techniques, and in vivo genetic recombination. (See, e.g., Sambrook, J. et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Plainview, N.Y., ch. 4, 8, and 16-17; and Ausubel, F. M. et al. (1995, and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., ch. 9, 13, and 16.)
A variety of expression vector/host systems may be utilized to contain and express sequences encoding RASP. These include, but are not limited to, microorganisms such as bacteria transformed with recombinant bacteriophage, plasmid, or cosmid DNA expression vectors; yeast transformed with yeast expression vectors; insect cell systems infected with viral expression vectors (e.g., baculovirus); plant cell systems transformed with viral expression vectors (e.g., cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) or tobacco mosaic virus (TMV)) or with bacterial expression vectors (e.g., Ti or pBR322 plasmids); or animal cell systems. The invention is not limited by the host cell employed.
In bacterial systems, a number of cloning and expression vectors may be selected depending upon the use intended for polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP. For example, routine cloning, subcloning, and propagation of polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP can be achieved us multifunctional E. coli vector such as the BLUESCRIPT phagemid (Stratagene) or PSPORT1 plasmid (GIBCO BRL). Ligation of sequences encoding RASP into the vector""s multiple cloning site disrupts the lacZ gene, allowing a colorimetric screening procedure for identification of transformed bacteria containing recombinant molecules. In addition, these vectors may be useful for in vitro transcription, dideoxy sequencing, single strand rescue with helper phage, and creation of nested deletions in the cloned sequence. (See, e.g., Van Heeke, G. and S. M. Schuster (1989) J. Biol. Chem. 264:5503-5509.) When large quantities of RASP are needed, e.g. for the production of antibodies, vectors which direct high level expression of RASP may be used. For example, vectors containing the strong, inducible T5 or T7 bacteriophage promoter may be used.
Yeast expression systems may be used for production of RASP. A number of vectors containing constitutive or inducible promoters, such as alpha factor, alcohol oxidase, and PGH, may be used in the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae or Pichia pastoris. In addition, such vectors direct either the secretion or intracellular retention of expressed proteins and enable integration of foreign sequences into the host genome for stable propagation. (See, e.g., Ausubel, supra; and Grant et al. (1987) Methods Enzymol. 153:516-54; Scorer, C. A. et al. (1994) Bio/Technology 12:181-184.)
Plant systems may also be used for expression of RASP. Transcription of sequences encoding RASP may be driven viral promoters, e.g., the 35S and 19S promoters of CaMV used alone or in combination with the omega leader sequence from TMV. (Takamatsu, N. (1987) EMBO J. 6:307-311.) Alternatively, plant promoters such as the small subunit of RUBISCO or heat shock promoters may be used. (See, e.g., Coruzzi, G. et al. (1984) EMBO J. 3:1671-1680; Broglie, R. et al. (1984) Science 224:838-843; and Winter, J. et al. (1991) Results Probl. Cell Differ. 17:85-105.) These constructs can be introduced into plant cells by direct DNA transformation or pathogen-mediated transfection. (See, e.g., Hobbs, S. or Murry, L. E. in McGraw Hill Yearbook of Science and Technology (1992) McGraw Hill, New York, N.Y.; pp. 191-196.)
In mammalian cells, a number of viral-based expression systems may be utilized. In cases where an adenovirus is used as an expression vector, sequences encoding RASP may be ligated into an adenovirus transcription/translation complex consisting of the late promoter and tripartite leader sequence. Insertion in a non-essential E1 or E3 region of the viral genome may be used to obtain infective virus which expresses RASP in host cells. (See, e.g., Logan, J. and T. Shenk (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 81:3655-3659.) In addition, transcription enhancers, such as the Rous sarcoma virus (RSV) enhancer, may be used to increase expression in mammalian host cells. SV40 or EBV-based vectors may also be used for high-level protein expression.
Human artificial chromosomes (HACs) may also be employed to deliver larger fragments of DNA than can be contained in and expressed from a plasmid. HACs of about 6 kb to 10 Mb are constructed and delivered via conventional delivery methods (liposomes, polycationic amino polymers, or vesicles) for therapeutic purposes.
For long term production of recombinant proteins in mammalian systems, stable expression of RASP in cell lines is preferred. For example, sequences encoding RASP can be transformed into cell lines using expression vectors which may contain viral origins of replication and/or endogenous expression elements and a selectable marker gene on the same or on a separate vector. Following the introduction of the vector, cells may be allowed to grow for about 1 to 2 days in enriched media before being switched to selective media. The purpose of the selectable marker is to confer resistance to a selective agent, and its presence allows growth and recovery of cells which successfully express the introduced sequences. Resistant clones of stably transformed cells may be propagated using tissue culture techniques appropriate to the cell type.
Any number of selection systems may be used to recover transformed cell lines. These include, but are not limited to, the herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase and adenine phosphoribosyltransferase genes, for use in tkxe2x88x92 or aprxe2x88x92 cells, respectively. (See, e.g., Wigler, M. et al. (1977) Cell 11:223-232; and Lowy, I. et al. (1980) Cell 22:817-823.) Also, antimetabolite, antibiotic, or herbicide resistance can be used as the basis for selection. For example, dhfr confers resistance to methotrexate; neo confers resistance to the aminoglycosides neomycin and G-418; and als or pat confer resistance to chlorsulfuron and phosphinotricin acetyltransferase, respectively. (See, e.g., Wigler, M. et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 77:3567-3570; Colbere-Garapin, F. et al (1981) J. Mol. Biol. 150:1-14; and Murry, supra.) Additional selectable genes have been described, e.g., trpB and hisD, which alter cellular requirements for metabolites. (See, e.g., Hartman, S. C. and R. C. Mulligan (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85:8047-8051.) Visible markers, e.g., anthocyanins, green fluorescent proteins (GFP) (Clontech, Palo Alto, Calif.), xcex2 glucuronidase and its substrate xcex2-D-glucuronoside, or luciferase and its substrate luciferin may be used. These markers can be used not only to identify transformants, but also to quantify the amount of transient or stable protein expression attributable to a specific vector system. (See, e.g., Rhodes, C. A. et al. (1995) Methods Mol. Biol. 55:121-131.)
Although the presence/absence of marker gene expression suggests that the gene of interest is also present, the presence and expression of the gene may need to be confirmed. For example, if the sequence encoding RASP is inserted within a marker gene sequence, transformed cells containing sequences encoding RASP can be identified by the absence of marker gene function. Alternatively, a marker gene can be placed in tandem with a sequence encoding RASP under the control of a single promoter. Expression of the marker gene in response to induction or selection usually indicates expression of the tandem gene as well.
In general, host cells that contain the nucleic acid sequence encoding RASP and that express RASP may be identified by a variety of procedures known to those of skill in the art. These procedures include, but are not limited to, DNA-DNA or DNA-RNA hybridizations, PCR amplification, and protein bioassay or immunoassay techniques which include membrane, solution, or chip based technologies for the detection and/or quantification of nucleic acid or protein sequences.
Immunological methods for detecting and measuring the expression of RASP using either specific polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies are known in the art. Examples of such techniques include enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISAs), radioimmunoassays (RIAs), and fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS). A two-site, monoclonal-based immunoassay utilizing monoclonal antibodies reactive to two non-interfering epitopes on RASP is preferred, but a competitive binding assay may be employed. These and other assays are well known in the art. (See, e.g., Hampton, R. et al. (1990) Serological Methods, a Laboratory Manual, APS Press, St Paul, Minn., Section IV; Coligan, J. E. et al. (1997 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Immunology, Greene Pub. Associates and Wiley-Interscience, New York, N.Y.; and Maddox, D. E. et al. (1983) J. Exp. Med. 158:1211-1216).
A wide variety of labels and conjugation techniques are known by those skilled in the art and may be used in various nucleic acid and amino acid assays. Means for producing labeled hybridization or PCR probes for detecting sequences related to polynucleotides encoding RASP include oligolabeling, nick translation, end-labeling, or PCR amplification using a labeled nucleotide. Alternatively, the sequences encoding RASP, or any fragments thereof, may be cloned into a vector for the production of an mRNA probe. Such vectors are known in the art, are commercially available, and may be used to synthesize RNA probes in vitro by addition of an appropriate RNA polymerase such as T7, T3, or SP6 and labeled nucleotides. These procedures may be conducted using a variety of commercially available kits, such as those provided by Pharmacia and Upjohn (Kalamazoo, Mich.), Promega (Madison, Wis.), and U.S. Biochemical Corp. (Cleveland, Ohio). Suitable reporter molecules or labels which may be used for ease of detection include radionuclides, enzymes, fluorescent, chemiluminescent, or chromogenic agents, as well as substrates, cofactors, inhibitors, magnetic particles, and the like.
Host cells transformed with nucleotide sequences encoding RASP may be cultured under conditions suitable for the expression and recovery of the protein from cell culture. The protein produced by a transformed cell may be secreted or retained intracellularly depending on the sequence and/or the vector used. As will be understood by those of skill in the art, expression vectors containing polynucleotides which encode RASP may be designed to contain signal sequences which direct secretion of RASP through a prokaryotic or eukaryotic cell membrane.
In addition, a host cell strain may be chosen for its ability to modulate expression of the inserted sequences or to process the expressed protein in the desired fashion. Such modifications of the polypeptide include, but are not limited to, acetylation, carboxylation, glycosylation, phosphorylation, lipidation, and acylation. Post-translational processing which cleaves a xe2x80x9cprepro xe2x80x9d form of the protein may also be used to specify protein targeting, folding, and/or activity. Different host cells which have specific cellular machinery and characteristic mechanisms for post-translational activities (e.g., CHO, HeLa, MDCK, HEK293, and W138), are available from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC, Bethesda, Md.) and may be chosen to ensure the correct modification and processing of the foreign protein.
In another embodiment of the invention, natural, modified, or recombinant nucleic acid sequences encoding RASP may be ligated to a heterologous sequence resulting in translation of a fusion protein in any of the aforementioned host systems. For example, a chimeric RASP protein containing a heterologous moiety that can be recognized by a commercially available antibody may facilitate the screening of peptide libraries for inhibitors of RASP activity. Heterologous protein and peptide moieties may also facilitate purification of fusion proteins using commercially available affinity matrices. Such moieties include, but are not limited to, glutathione S-transferase (GST), maltose binding protein (MBP), thioredoxin (Trx), calmodulin binding peptide (CBP), 6-His, FLAG, c-myc, and hemagglutinin (HA). GST, MBP, Trx, CBP, and 6-His enable purification of their cognate fusion proteins on immobilized glutathione, maltose, phenylarsine oxide, calmodulin, and metal-chelate resins, respectively. FLAG, c-myc, and hemagglutinin (HA) enable immunoaffinity purification of fusion proteins using commercially available monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies that specifically recognize these epitope tags. A fusion protein may also be engineered to contain a proteolytic cleavage site located between the RASP encoding sequence and the heterologous protein sequence, so that RASP may be cleaved away from the heterologous moiety following purification. Methods for fusion protein expression and purification are discussed in Ausubel, F. M. et al. (1995 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., ch 10. A variety of commercially available kits may also be used to facilitate expression and purification of fusion proteins.
In a further embodiment of the invention, synthesis of radiolabeled RASP may be achieved in vitro using the TNT rabbit reticulocyte lysate or wheat germ extract systems (Promega, Madison, Wis.). These systems couple transcription and translation of protein-coding sequences operably associated with the T7, T3, or SP6 promoters. Translation takes place in the presence of a radiolabeled amino acid precursor, preferably 35S-methionine.
Fragments of RASP may be produced not only by recombinant production, but also by direct peptide synthesis using solid-phase techniques. (See, e.g., Creighton, supra pp. 55-60.) Protein synthesis may be performed by manual techniques or by automation. Automated synthesis may be achieved, for example, using the Applied Biosystems 431A Peptide Synthesizer (Perkin Elmer). Various fragments of RASP may be synthesized separately and then combined to produce the full length molecule.
Therapeutics
Chemical and structural homology exists among the human Ras proteins of the invention. Northern analysis shows the expression of RASP in cancer and in immune response-associated cDNA libraries. Therefore, RASP appears to play a role in development of cancer and immune disorders.
In one embodiment, an antagonist of RASP may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent a cancer associated with increased expression or activity of RASP. Such a cancer may include, but is not limited to, adenocarcinoma, leukemia, lymphoma, melanoma, myeloma, sarcoma, teratocarcinoma, and, in particular, cancers of the adrenal gland, bladder, bone, bone marrow, brain, breast, cervix, gall bladder, ganglia, gastrointestinal tract, heart, kidney, liver, lung, muscle, ovary, pancreas, parathyroid, penis, prostate, salivary glands, skin, spleen, testis, thymus, thyroid, and uterus. In one aspect, an antibody which specifically binds RASP may be used directly as an antagonist or indirectly as a targeting or delivery mechanism for bringing a pharmaceutical agent to cells or tissue which express RASP.
In an additional embodiment, a vector expressing the complement of the polynucleotide encoding RASP may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent a cancer including, but not limited to, those described above.
In another embodiment, an antagonist of RASP may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent an immune disorder associated with increased expression or activity of RASP. Such an immune disorder may include, but is not limited to, AIDS, Addison""s disease, adult respiratory distress syndrome, allergies, ankylosing spondylitis, amyloidosis, anemia, asthma, atherosclerosis, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, autoimmune thyroiditis, bronchitis, cholecystitis, contact dermatitis, Crohn""s disease, atopic dermatitis, dermatomyositis, diabetes mellitus, emphysema, erythema nodosum, atrophic gastritis, glomerulonephritis, Goodpasture""s syndrome, gout, Graves"" disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, hypereosinophilia, irritable bowel syndrome, lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, myocardial or pericardial inflammation, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, pancreatitis, polymyositis, rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome, systemic anaphylaxis, systemic lupus erythematosus, systemic sclerosis, ulcerative colitis, Werner syndrome, and complications of cancer, hemodialysis, and extracorporeal circulation; viral, bacterial, fungal, parasitic, protozoal, and helminthic infections; and trauma. In one aspect, an antibody which specifically binds RASP may be used directly as an antagonist or indirectly as a targeting or delivery mechanism for bringing a pharmaceutical agent to cells or tissue which express RASP.
In an additional embodiment, a vector expressing the complement of the polynucleotide encoding RASP may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent an immune disorder including, but not limited to, those described above.
In other embodiments, any of the proteins, antagonists, antibodies, agonists, complementary sequences, or vectors of the invention may be administered in combination with other appropriate therapeutic agents. Selection of the appropriate agents for use in combination therapy may be made by one of ordinary skill in the art, according to conventional pharmaceutical principles. The combination of therapeutic agents may act synergistically to effect the treatment or prevention of the various disorders described above. Using this approach, one may be able to achieve therapeutic efficacy with lower dosages of each agent, thus reducing the potential for adverse side effects.
An antagonist of RASP may be produced using methods which are generally known in the art. In particular, purified RASP may be used to produce antibodies or to screen libraries of pharmaceutical agents to identify those which specifically bind RASP. Antibodies to RASP may also be generated using methods that are well known in the art. Such antibodies may include, but are not limited to, polyclonal, monoclonal, chimeric, and single chain antibodies, Fab fragments, and fragments produced by a Fab expression library. Neutralizing antibodies (i.e., those which inhibit dimer formation) are especially preferred for therapeutic use.
For the production of antibodies, various hosts including goats, rabbits, rats, mice, humans, and others may be immunized by injection with RASP or with any fragment or oligopeptide thereof which has immunogenic properties. Depending on the host species, various adjuvants may be used to increase immunological response. Such adjuvants include, but are not limited to, Freund""s, mineral gels such as aluminum hydroxide, and surface active substances such as lysolecithin, pluronic polyols, polyanions, peptides, oil emulsions, KLH, and dinitrophenol. Among adjuvants used in humans, BCG (bacilli Calmette-Guerin) and Corynebacterium parvum are especially preferable.
It is preferred that the oligopeptides, peptides, or fragments used to induce antibodies to RASP have an amino acid sequence consisting of at least about 5 amino acids, and, more preferably, of at least about 10 amino acids. It is also preferable that these oligopeptides, peptides, or fragments are identical to a portion of the amino acid sequence of the natural protein and contain the entire amino acid sequence of a small, naturally occurring molecule. Short stretches of RASP amino acids may be fused with those of another protein, such as KLH, and antibodies to the chimeric molecule may be produced.
Monoclonal antibodies to RASP may be prepared using any technique which provides for the production of antibody molecules by continuous cell lines in culture. These include, but are not limited to, the hybridoma technique, the human B-cell hybridoma technique, and the EBV-hybridoma technique. (See, e.g., Kohler, G. et al. (1975) Nature 256:495-497; Kozbor, D. et al. (1985) J. Immunol. Methods 81:31-42; Cote, R. J. et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 80:2026-2030; and Cole, S. P. et al. (1984) Mol. Cell Biol. 62:109-120.)
In addition, techniques developed for the production of xe2x80x9cchimeric antibodies,xe2x80x9d such as the splicing of mouse antibody genes to human antibody genes to obtain a molecule with appropriate antigen specificity and biological activity, can be used. (See, e.g., Morrison, S. L. et al. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 81:6851-6855; Neuberger, M.S. et al. (1984) Nature 312:604-608; and Takeda, S. et al. (1985) Nature 314:452-454.) Alternatively, techniques described for the production of single chain antibodies may be adapted, using methods known in the art, to produce RASP-specific single chain antibodies. Antibodies with related specificity, but of distinct idiotypic composition, may be generated by chain shuffling from random combinatorial immunoglobulin libraries. (See, e.g., Burton D. R. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 88:10134-10137.)
Antibodies may also be produced by inducing in vivo production in the lymphocyte population or by screening immunoglobulin libraries or panels of highly specific binding reagents as disclosed in the literature. (See, e.g., Orlandi, R. et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 86: 3833-3837; and Winter, G. et al. (1991) Nature 349:293-299.)
Antibody fragments which contain specific binding sites for RASP may also be generated. For example, such fragments include, but are not limited to, F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments produced by pepsin digestion of the antibody molecule and Fab fragments generated by reducing the disulfide bridges of the F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments. Alternatively, Fab expression libraries may be constructed to allow rapid and easy identification of monoclonal Fab fragments with the desired specificity. (See, e.g., Huse, W. D. et al. (1989) Science
Various immunoassays may be used for screening to identify antibodies having the desired specificity. Numerous protocols for competitive binding or immunoradiometric assays using either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies with established specificities are well known in the art. Such immunoassays typically involve the measurement of complex formation between RASP and its specific antibody. A two-site, monoclonal-based immunoassay utilizing monoclonal antibodies reactive to two non-interfering RASP epitopes is preferred, but a competitive binding assay may also be employed. (Maddox, supra.)
In another embodiment of the invention, the polynucleotides encoding RASP, or any fragment or complement thereof, may be used for therapeutic purposes. In one aspect, the complement of the polynucleotide encoding RASP may be used in situations in which it would be desirable to block the transcription of the mRNA. In particular, cells may be transformed with sequences complementary to polynucleotides encoding RASP. Thus, complementary molecules or fragments may be used to modulate RASP activity, or to achieve regulation of gene function. Such technology is now well known in the art, and sense or antisense oligonucleotides or larger fragments can be designed from various locations along the coding or control regions of sequences encoding RASP.
Expression vectors derived from retroviruses, adenoviruses, or herpes or vaccinia viruses, or from various bacterial plasmids, may be used for delivery of nucleotide sequences to the targeted organ, tissue, or cell population. Methods which are well known to those skilled in the art can be used to construct vectors to express nucleic acid sequences complementary to the polynucleotides encoding RASP. (See, e.g., Sambrook, supra; and Ausubel, supra.)
Genes encoding RASP can be turned off by transforming a cell or tissue with expression vectors which express high levels of a polynucleotide, or fragment thereof, encoding RASP. Such constructs may be used to introduce untranslatable sense or antisense sequences into a cell. Even in the absence of integration into the DNA, such vectors may continue to transcribe RNA molecules until they are disabled by endogenous nucleases. Transient expression may last for a month or more with a non-replicating vector, and may last even longer if appropriate replication elements are part of the vector system.
As mentioned above, modifications of gene expression can be obtained by designing complementary sequences or antisense molecules (DNA, RNA, or PNA) to the control, 5xe2x80x2, or regulatory regions of the gene encoding RASP. Oligonucleotides derived from the transcription initiation site, e.g., between about positions xe2x88x9210 and +10 from the start site, are preferred. Similarly, inhibition can be achieved using triple helix base-pairing methodology. Triple helix pairing is useful because it causes inhibition of the ability of the double helix to open sufficiently for the binding of polymerases, transcription factors, or regulatory molecules. Recent therapeutic advances using triplex DNA have been described in the literature. (See, e.g., Gee, J. E. et al. (1994) in Huber, B. E. and B. I. Carr, Molecular and Immunologic Approaches, Futura Publishing Co., Mt. Kisco, N.Y., pp. 163-177.) A complementary sequence or antisense molecule may also be designed to block translation of mRNA by preventing the transcript from binding to ribosomes.
Ribozymes, enzymatic RNA molecules, may also be used to catalyze the specific cleavage of RNA. The mechanism of ribozyme action involves sequence-specific hybridization of the ribozyme molecule to complementary target RNA, followed by endonucleolytic cleavage. For example, engineered hammerhead motif ribozyme molecules may specifically and efficiently catalyze endonucleolytic cleavage of sequences encoding RASP.
Specific ribozyme cleavage sites within any potential RNA target are initially identified by scanning the target molecule for ribozyme cleavage sites, including the following sequences: GUA, GUU, and GUC. Once identified, short RNA sequences of between 15 and 20 ribonucleotides, corresponding to the region of the target gene containing the cleavage site, may be evaluated for secondary structural features which may render the oligonucleotide inoperable. The suitability of candidate targets may also be evaluated by testing accessibility to hybridization with complementary oligonucleotides using ribonuclease protection assays.
Complementary ribonucleic acid molecules and ribozymes of the invention may be prepared by any method known in the art for the synthesis of nucleic acid molecules. These include techniques for chemically synthesizing oligonucleotides such as solid phase phosphoramidite chemical synthesis. Alternatively, RNA molecules may be generated by in vitro and in vivo transcription of DNA sequences encoding RASP. Such DNA sequences may be incorporated into a wide variety of vectors with suitable RNA polymerase promoters such as T7 or SP6. Alternatively, these cDNA constructs that synthesize complementary RNA, constitutively or inducibly, can be introduced into cell lines, cells, or tissues.
RNA molecules may be modified to increase intracellular stability and half-life. Possible modifications include, but are not limited to, the addition of flanking sequences at the 5xe2x80x2 and/or 3xe2x80x2 ends of the molecule, or the use of phosphorothioate or 2xe2x80x2 O-methyl rather than phosphodiesterase linkages within the backbone of the molecule. This concept is inherent in the production of PNAs and can be extended in all of these molecules by the inclusion of nontraditional bases such as inosine, queosine, and wybutosine, as well as acetyl-, methyl-, thio-, and similarly modified forms of adenine, cytidine, guanine, thymine, and uridine which are not as easily recognized by endogenous endonucleases.
Many methods for introducing vectors into cells or tissues are available and equally suitable for use in vivo, in vitro, and ex vivo. For ex vivo therapy, vectors may be introduced into stem cells taken from the patient and clonally propagated for autologous transplant back into that same patient. Delivery by transfection, by liposome injections, or by polycationic amino polymers may be achieved using methods which are well known in the art. (See, e.g., Goldman, C. K. et al. (1997) Nature Biotechnology 15:462-466.)
Any of the therapeutic methods described above may be applied to any subject in need of such therapy, including, for example, mammals such as dogs, cats, cows, horses, rabbits, monkeys, and most preferably, humans.
An additional embodiment of the invention relates to the administration of a pharmaceutical or sterile composition, in conjunction with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, for any of the therapeutic effects discussed above. Such pharmaceutical compositions may consist of RASP, antibodies to RASP, and mimetics, agonists, antagonists, or inhibitors of RASP. The compositions may be administered alone or in combination with at least one other agent, such as a stabilizing compound, which may be administered in any sterile, biocompatible pharmaceutical carrier including, but not limited to, saline, buffered saline, dextrose, and water. The compositions may be administered to a patient alone, or in combination with other agents, drugs, or hormones.
The pharmaceutical compositions utilized in this invention may be administered by any number of routes including, but not limited to, oral, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-arterial, intramedullary, intrathecal, intraventricular, transdermal, subcutaneous, intraperitoneal, intranasal, enteral, topical, sublingual, or rectal means.
In addition to the active ingredients, these pharmaceutical compositions may contain suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Further details on techniques for formulation and administration may be found in the latest edition of Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Maack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.).
Pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration can be formulated using pharmaceutically acceptable carriers well known in the art in dosages suitable for oral administration. Such carriers enable the pharmaceutical compositions to be formulated as tablets, pills, dragees, capsules, liquids, gels, syrups, slurries, suspensions, and the like, for ingestion by the patient.
Pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained through combining active compounds with solid excipient and processing the resultant mixture of granules (optionally, after grinding) to obtain tablets or dragee cores. Suitable auxiliaries can be added, if desired. Suitable excipients include carbohydrate or protein fillers, such as sugars, including lactose, sucrose, mannitol, and sorbitol; starch from corn, wheat, rice, potato, or other plants; cellulose, such as methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose, or sodium carboxymethylcellulose; gums, including arabic and tragacanth; and proteins, such as gelatin and collagen. If desired, disintegrating or solubilizing agents may be added, such as the cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, and alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as sodium alginate.
Dragee cores may be used in conjunction with suitable coatings, such as concentrated sugar solutions, which may also contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinylpyrrolidone, carbopol gel, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions, and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. Dyestuffs or pigments may be added to the tablets or dragee coatings for product identification or to characterize the quantity of active compound, i.e.,.dosage.
Pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a coating, such as glycerol or sorbitol. Push-fit capsules can contain active ingredients mixed with fillers or binders, such as lactose or starches, lubricants, such as talc or magnesium stearate, and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds may be dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils, liquid, or liquid polyethylene glycol with or without stabilizers.
Pharmaceutical formulations suitable for parenteral administration may be formulated in aqueous solutions, preferably in physiologically compatible buffers such as Hanks"" solution, Ringer""s solution, or physiologically buffered saline. Aqueous injection suspensions may contain substances which increase the viscosity of the suspension, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Additionally, suspensions of the active compounds may be prepared as appropriate oily injection suspensions. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils, such as sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, such as ethyl oleate, triglycerides, or liposomes. Non-lipid polycationic amino polymers may also be used for delivery. Optionally, the suspension may also contain suitable stabilizers or agents to increase the solubility of the compounds and allow for the preparation of highly concentrated solutions.
For topical or nasal administration, penetrants appropriate to the particular barrier to be permeated are used in the formulation. Such penetrants are generally known in the art.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be manufactured in a manner that is known in the art, e.g., by means of conventional mixing, dissolving, granulating, dragee-making, levigating, emulsifying, encapsulating, entrapping, or lyophilizing processes.
The pharmaceutical composition may be provided as a salt and can be formed with many acids, including but not limited to, hydrochloric, sulfuric, acetic, lactic, tartaric, malic, and succinic acid. Salts tend to be more soluble in aqueous or other protonic solvents than are the corresponding free base forms. In other cases, the preferred preparation may be a lyophilized powder which may contain any or all of the following: 1 mM to 50 mM histidine, 0.1% to 2% sucrose, and 2% to 7% mannitol, at a pH range of 4.5 to 5.5, that is combined with buffer prior to use.
After pharmaceutical compositions have been prepared, they can be placed in an appropriate container and labeled for treatment of an indicated condition. For administration of RASP, such labeling would include amount, frequency, and method of administration.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for use in the invention include compositions wherein the active ingredients are contained in an effective amount to achieve the intended purpose. The determination of an effective dose is well within the capability of those skilled in the art.
For any compound, the therapeutically effective dose can be estimated initially either in cell culture assays, e.g., of neoplastic cells or in animal models such as mice, rats, rabbits, dogs, or pigs. An animal model may also be used to determine the appropriate concentration range and route of administration. Such information can then be used to determine useful doses and routes for administration in humans.
A therapeutically effective dose refers to that amount of active ingredient, for example RASP or fragments thereof, antibodies of RASP, and agonists, antagonists or inhibitors of RASP, which ameliorates the symptoms or condition. Therapeutic efficacy and toxicity may be determined by standard pharmaceutical procedures in cell cultures or with experimental animals, such as by calculating the ED50 (the dose therapeutically effective in 50% of the population) or LD50 (the dose lethal to 50% of the population) statistics. The dose ratio of therapeutic to toxic effects is the therapeutic index, and it can be expressed as the LD50ED50 ratio. Pharmaceutical compositions which exhibit large therapeutic indices are preferred. The data obtained from cell culture assays and animal studies are used to formulate a range of dosage for human use. The dosage contained in such compositions is preferably within a range of circulating concentrations that includes the ED50 with little or no toxicity. The dosage varies within this range depending upon the dosage form employed, the sensitivity of the patient, and the route of administration.
The exact dosage will be determined by the practitioner, in light of factors related to the subject requiring treatment. Dosage and administration are adjusted to provide sufficient levels of the active moiety or to maintain the desired effect. Factors which may be taken into account include the severity of the disease state, the general health of the subject, the age, weight, and gender of the subject, time and frequency of administration, drug combination(s), reaction sensitivities, and response to therapy. Long-acting pharmaceutical compositions may be administered every 3 to 4 days, every week, or biweekly depending on the half-life and clearance rate of the particular formulation.
Normal dosage amounts may vary from about 0.1 xcexcg to 100,000 xcexcg, up to a total dose of about 1 gram, depending upon the route of administration. Guidance as to particular dosages and methods of delivery is provided in the literature and generally available to practitioners in the art. Those skilled in the art will employ different formulations for nucleotides than for proteins or their inhibitors. Similarly, delivery of polynucleotides or polypeptides will be specific to particular cells, conditions, locations, etc.
Diagnostics
In another embodiment, antibodies which specifically bind RASP may be used for the diagnosis of disorders characterized by expression of RASP, or in assays to monitor patients being treated with RASP or agonists, antagonists, or inhibitors of RASP. Antibodies useful for diagnostic purposes may be prepared in the same manner as described above for therapeutics. Diagnostic assays for RASP include methods which utilize the antibody and a label to detect RASP in human body fluids or in extracts of cells or tissues. The antibodies may be used with or without modification, and may be labeled by covalent or non-covalent attachment of a reporter molecule. A wide variety of reporter molecules, several of which are described above, are known in the art and may be used.
A variety of protocols for measuring RASP, including ELISAs, RIAs, and FACS, are known in the art and provide a basis for diagnosing altered or abnormal levels of RASP expression. Normal or standard values for RASP expression are established by combining body fluids or cell extracts taken from normal mammalian subjects, preferably human, with antibody to RASP under conditions suitable for complex formation. The amount of standard complex formation may be quantitated by various methods, preferably by photometric means. Quantities of RASP expressed in subject, control, and disease samples from biopsied tissues are compared with the standard values. Deviation between standard and subject values establishes the parameters for diagnosing disease.
In another embodiment of the invention, the polynucleotides encoding RASP may be used for diagnostic purposes. The polynucleotides which may be used include oligonucleotide sequences, complementary RNA and DNA molecules, and PNAs. The polynucleotides may be used to detect and quantitate gene expression in biopsied tissues in which expression of RASP may be correlated with disease. The diagnostic assay may be used to determine absence, presence, and excess expression of RASP, and to monitor regulation of RASP levels during therapeutic intervention.
In one aspect, hybridization with PCR probes which are capable of detecting polynucleotide sequences, including genomic sequences, encoding RASP or closely related molecules may be used to identify nucleic acid sequences which encode RASP. The specificity of the probe, whether it is made from a highly specific region, e.g., the 5xe2x80x2 regulatory region, or from a less specific region, e.g., a conserved motif, and the stringency of the hybridization or amplification (maximal, high, intermediate, or low), will determine whether the probe identifies only naturally occurring sequences encoding RASP, allelic variants, or related sequences.
Probes may also be used for the detection of related sequences, and should preferably have at least 50% sequence identity to any of the RASP encoding sequences. The hybridization probes of the subject invention may be DNA or RNA and may be derived from the sequence of SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, or SEQ ID NO:14, or from genomic sequences including promoters, enhancers, and introns of the RASP gene.
Means for producing specific hybridization probes for DNAs encoding RASP include the cloning of polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP or RASP derivatives into vectors for the production of mRNA probes. Such vectors are known in the art, are commercially available, and may be used to synthesize RNA probes in vitro by means of the addition of the appropriate RNA polymerases and the appropriate labeled nucleotides. Hybridization probes may be labeled by a variety of reporter groups, for example, by radionuclides such as 32p or 35S, or by enzymatic labels, such as alkaline phosphatase coupled to the probe via avidin/biotin coupling systems, and the like.
Polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP may be used for the diagnosis of a disorder associated with expression of RASP. Examples of such a disorder include, but are not limited to, cancer such as adenocarcinoma, leukemia, lymphoma, melanoma, myeloma, sarcoma, teratocarcinoma, and, in particular, cancers of the adrenal gland, bladder, bone, bone marrow, brain, breast, cervix, gall bladder, ganglia, gastrointestinal tract, heart, kidney, liver, lung, muscle, ovary, pancreas, parathyroid, penis, prostate, salivary glands, skin, spleen, testis, thymus, thyroid, and uterus; and immune disorders such as AIDS, Addison""s disease, adult respiratory distress syndrome, allergies, ankylosing spondylitis, amyloidosis, anemia, asthma, atherosclerosis, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, autoimmune thyroiditis, bronchitis, cholecystitis, contact dermatitis, Crohn""s disease, atopic dermatitis, dermatomyositis, diabetes mellitus, emphysema, erythema nodosum, atrophic gastritis, glomerulonephritis, Goodpasture""s syndrome, gout, Graves"" disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, hypereosinophilia, irritable bowel syndrome, lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, myocardial or pericardial inflammation, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, pancreatitis, polymyositis, rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome, systemic anaphylaxis, systemic lupus erythematosus, systemic sclerosis, ulcerative colitis, Werner syndrome, and complications of cancer, hemodialysis, and extracorporeal circulation; viral, bacterial, fungal, parasitic, protozoal, and helminthic infections; and trauma. The polynucleotide sequences encoding RASP may be used in Southern or northern analysis, dot blot, or other membrane-based technologies; in PCR technologies; in dipstick, pin, and ELISA assays; and in microarrays utilizing fluids or tissues from patients to detect altered RASP expression. Such qualitative or quantitative methods are well known in the art.
In a particular aspect, the nucleotide sequences encoding RASP may be useful in assays that detect the presence of associated disorders, particularly those mentioned above. The nucleotide sequences encoding RASP may be labeled by standard methods and added to a fluid or tissue sample from a patient under conditions suitable for the formation of hybridization complexes. After a suitable incubation period, the sample is washed and the signal is quantitated and compared with a standard value. If the amount of signal in the patient sample is significantly altered in comparison to a control sample then the presence of altered levels of nucleotide sequences encoding RASP in the sample indicates the presence of the associated disorder. Such assays may also be used to evaluate the efficacy of a particular therapeutic treatment regimen in animal studies, in clinical trials, or to monitor the treatment of an individual patient.
In order to provide a basis for the diagnosis of a disorder associated with expression of RASP, a normal or standard profile for expression is established. This may be accomplished by combining body fluids or cell extracts taken from normal subjects, either animal or human, with a sequence, or a fragment thereof, encoding RASP, under conditions suitable for hybridization or amplification. Standard hybridization may be quantified by comparing the values obtained from normal subjects with values from an experiment in which a known amount of a substantially purified polynucleotide is used. Standard values obtained in this manner may be compared with values obtained from samples from patients who are symptomatic for a disorder. Deviation from standard values is used to establish the presence of a disorder.
Once the presence of a disorder is established and a treatment protocol is initiated, hybridization assays may be repeated on a regular basis to determine if the level of expression in the patient begins to approximate that which is observed in the normal subject. The results obtained from successive assays may be used to show the efficacy of treatment over a period ranging from several days to months.
With respect to cancer, the presence of a relatively high amount of transcript in biopsied tissue from an individual may indicate a predisposition for the development of the disease, or may provide a means for detecting the disease prior to the appearance of actual clinical symptoms. A more definitive diagnosis of this type may allow health professionals to employ preventative measures or aggressive treatment earlier thereby preventing the development or further progression of the cancer.
Additional diagnostic uses for oligonucleotides designed from the sequences encoding RASP may involve the use of PCR. These oligomers may be chemically synthesized, generated enzymatically, or produced in vitro. Oligomers will preferably contain a fragment of a polynucleotide encoding RASP, or a fragment of a polynucleotide complementary to the polynucleotide encoding RASP, and will be employed under optimized conditions for identification of a specific gene or condition. Oligomers may also be employed under less stringent conditions for detection or quantitation of closely related DNA or RNA sequences.
Methods which may also be used to quantitate the expression of RASP include radiolabeling or biotinylating nucleotides, coamplification of a control nucleic acid, and interpolating results from standard curves. (See, e.g., Melby, P. C. et al. (1993) J. Immunol. Methods 159:235-244; and Duplaa, C. et al. (1993) Anal. Biochem. 212:229-236.) The speed of quantitation of multiple samples may be accelerated by running the assay in an ELISA format where the oligomer of interest is presented in various dilutions and a spectrophotometric or calorimetric response gives rapid quantitation.
In further embodiments, oligonucleotides or longer fragments derived from any of the polynucleotide sequences described herein may be used as targets in a microarray. The microarray can be used to monitor the expression level of large numbers of genes simultaneously and to identify genetic variants, mutations, and polymorphisms. This information may be used to determine gene function, to understand the genetic basis of a disorder, to diagnose a disorder, and to develop and monitor the activities of therapeutic agents.
Microarrays may be prepared, used, and analyzed using methods known in the art. (See, e.g., Brennan, T. M. et al. (1995) U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,796; Schena, M. et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:10614-10619; Baldeschweiler et al. (1995) PCT application W095/251116; Shalon, D. et al. (1995) PCT application WO95/35505; Heller, R. A. et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94:2150-2155; and Heller, M. J. et al. (1997) U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,662.)
In another embodiment of the invention, nucleic acid sequences encoding RASP may be used to generate hybridization probes useful in mapping the naturally occurring genomic sequence. The sequences may be mapped to a particular chromosome, to a specific region of a chromosome, or to artificial chromosome constructions, e.g., human artificial chromosomes (HACs), yeast artificial chromosomes (YACs), bacterial artificial chromosomes (BACs), bacterial P1 constructions, or single chromosome cDNA libraries. (See, e.g., Price, C. M. (1993) Blood Rev. 7:127-134; and Trask, B. J. (1991) Trends Genet. 7:149-154.)
Fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) may be correlated with other physical chromosome mapping techniques and genetic map data. (See, e.g., Heinz-Ulrich, et al. (1995) in Meyers, R. A. (ed.) Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, VCH Publishers New York, N.Y., pp. 965-968.) Examples of genetic map data can be found in various scientific journals or at the Online Mendelian Inheritance in Man (OMIM) site. Correlation between the location of the gene encoding RASP on a physical chromosomal map and a specific disorder, or a predisposition to a specific disorder, may help define the region of DNA associated with that disorder. The nucleotide sequences of the invention may be used to detect differences in gene sequences among normal, carrier, and affected individuals.
In situ hybridization of chromosomal preparations and physical mapping techniques, such as linkage analysis using established chromosomal markers, may be used for extending genetic maps. Often the placement of a gene on the chromosome of another mammalian species, such as mouse, may reveal associated markers even if the number or arm of a particular human chromosome is not known. New sequences can be assigned to chromosomal arms by physical mapping. This provides valuable information to investigators searching for disease genes using positional cloning or other gene discovery techniques. Once the disease or syndrome has been crudely localized by genetic linkage to a particular genomic region, e.g., ataxia-telangiectasia to 11q22-23, any sequences mapping to that area may represent associated or regulatory genes for further investigation. (See, e.g., Gatti, R. A. et al. (1988) Nature 336:577-580.) The nucleotide sequence of the subject invention may also be used to detect differences in the chromosomal location due to translocation, inversion, etc., among normal, carrier, or affected individuals.
In another embodiment of the invention, RASP, its catalytic or immunogenic fragments, or oligopeptides thereof can be used for screening libraries of compounds in any of a variety of drug screening techniques. The fragment employed in such screening may be free in solution, affixed to a solid support, borne on a cell surface, or located intracellularly. The formation of binding complexes between RASP and the agent being tested may be measured.
Another technique for drug screening provides for high throughput screening of compounds having suitable binding affinity to the protein of interest. (See, e.g., Geysen, et al. (1984) PCT application WO84/03564.) In this method, large numbers of different small test compounds are synthesized on a solid substrate, such as plastic pins or some other surface. The test compounds are reacted with RASP, or fragments thereof, and washed. Bound RASP is then detected by methods well known in the art. Purified RASP can also be coated directly onto plates for use in the aforementioned drug screening techniques. Alternatively, non-neutralizing antibodies can be used to capture the peptide and immobilize it on a solid support.
In another embodiment, one may use competitive drug screening assays in which neutralizing antibodies capable of binding RASP specifically compete with a test compound for binding RASP. In this manner, antibodies can be used to detect the presence of any peptide which shares one or more antigenic determinants with RASP.
In additional embodiments, the nucleotide sequences which encode RASP may be used in any molecular biology techniques that have yet to be developed, provided the new techniques rely on properties of nucleotide sequences that are currently known, including, but not limited to, such properties as the triplet genetic code and specific base pair interactions.
The examples below are provided to illustrate the subject invention and are not included for the purpose of limiting the invention.